AVP: Hunting Season
by Raaven
Summary: In the middle of a Dakota town, an ancient prophecy comes true. Two demons are about to duke it out and leave nothing but destruction in their wake. At least that wats Daniels nightmares tell
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1

The town had had been said to be cursed. It was a small town smack dab in the middle of Dakota. Several hundred years ago, a tale was told. How a race of demons would do battle there every hundred years since they arrived. One was a jet black and shined as if its body had been doused in liquid. It had a crescent shaped head with teeth that could tear through the sharpest object. It could scale walls and walk along the ceiling. Its boney looking tail swayed around even as it devoured its prey. Its blood could make metal bubble and turn into a heap of junk. The other demon stood seven feet tall. Its face made of metal. Its long dreadlocks decorated with rings. It had what looked like metal fishnet under armor that was said to deflect even the toughest bullet. It used a variety of weapons and disappeared and reappeared without warning. The year was 2004. It had been another hundred years since the two beings had first arrived. Daniel should've listened to the tales. For now he would have to face the horrors to save his town and his friends.

Above the Earth flew a craft. It was jet black and was never picked up the low class scanners that the humans had. Time and time again they had proved themselves to be worthy opponents, but humans weren't their target this time. This time they were hunting creatures that were the deadliest. Since the beginning of time, the beings upon the craft had bred them on the planet for game until the humans had appeared. The inside of the ship, its walls looked organic and glowed a deadly red. Inside were seven capsules that looked like human sized bullets. Out of nowhere cracks appeared. Steam hissed to show that oxygen was now being absorbed into the capsule. The newly made door slid open to reveal seven demons that had been foretold that would come. They stepped out making noises that would remind humans of a deep throated cat. Each one stepped out and made their way to a wall that glowed a bright green. One of the demons placed his hand next to it on the red wall. The green wall slid up revealing an array of weapons. Each demon already had a mechanized gauntlet that would unleash two long blades. Inside the wall were cylinders that could turn into spears, shoulder pads with small plasma cannons, gauntlets that shot a net that was razor sharp and grew tighter the more its prey struggled.

This was a traditional hunt so they took there net gauntlets and cylinders. The wall closed as they moved back into there capsules. The doors slid shut and the cracks turned to metal again. They then slid slowly down to a dock that would launch them. Seven pods were catapulted from the ship and headed towards Earth. The Predators were coming.

They could sense their mortal enemy. Hundreds of black shadows moved. One of them bigger than the rest. Instead of a crescent shaped head, it was large and flat. Here body seemed to swell as her egg sack began to give birth to several aliens. She felt great pride. This time would be different. Instead of seven aliens she had gave birth to a hundred. She roared and the Aliens roared along side her. It was a roar of triumph.

Daniel snapped awake. He was drenched in a cold sweat. That dream had scarred him to death. What were those creatures he had saw fighting? It was happening right in front of him. Either they didn't notice him or they had decided to ignore him. He shook his shaggy blonde hair that came downs to his eye brows. His gray eyes looked around the room. He was six feet and skinny. He was sixteen years old and was as carefree as you could get at that point in time. He wasn't all that strong either. The dream had felt so real. He shook off the feeling of dread he had. He turned and looked to his clock. The blinking red numbers told him the power had gone out at some point while he was asleep. He groggily got up. He wore nothing but his boxers. The clocks downstairs had gone out too. He sighed and moved upstairs to get dressed. He threw on a white t-shirt and some camouflage pants. He picked up his school bag and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Daniel was an only child. His parents worked the late shifts and were probably upstairs sleeping like logs. As he poured a bowl of cereal, the feeling he had shaken off came back. He held the bowl in one hand and stepped on the back porch. It was pretty early. The moon was still in the sky and the stars were shining brightly. He put the spoon to his mouth and took a bite of his cereal. Then he saw it. They came one after another until seven had passed by. They looked like shooting stars but moved to slowly. The feeling he already had doubled and sent a violent shiver up his spine. He dropped his bowl and spoon. It took him a second to realize what he had done.

"Dammit." He picked up the bowl and spoon and walked inside. Why was he being so jumpy today? It was unlike him to be so unnerved easily. The phone rang next to him and he picked it up not wanting to wake up his parents. That was the last thing he needed, to shouting parents.

"Dude, did your electricity go out too? I can't tell what time it is?" Daniel was relieved to here his friend Jordan's voice.

"Yeah. Wait, hold on, and let me get my watch." Daniel ran up every two steps to get to his room quicker. On the stand next to his bed was his watch. It was on top of his clock. Funny how he had never noticed it. He put it on his left wrist and looked at it. He then put the phone to his ear. "My watch says four-thirty."

"Good. That means we got a whole two and a half hours before we got to get to the bus stop."

"Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Catch you later." Jordan hung up. Daniel pressed the off button and left his room. He went back downstairs. He looked out the window. The sight he had seen before had now disappeared from the night sky. On the horizon was the sun. That lightened Daniel's spirit just a tad bit. He turned and looked through his bag. He wanted to make sure he had all his school supplies. It was just a dream, he thought to himself. Daniel wasn't one to believe in monsters. Yet he believed in demons. Was that what he had seen? He smiled to himself. To think he was actually afraid. There was no known record of whatever was in his dream therefore it was just that. A dream.

"You know what?" he said to himself. "I need to get out more. First thing tonight I'm going to the mall with my friends, but for now I'm going to watch television." Daniel fell into the cushioning of the couch and turned on his TV. He turned the volume high enough for him to hear but low enough so his parents could sleep. He had a choice of cartoons or the news. He chose the news. After the first report he really wished he was watching cartoons.

"Seven mysterious capsules fell from the sky tonight. The first to discover the capsules was a farm milking his cows early in the morning. Tim Burdon is on the scene. What's it like down there Tim?" The screen switched to show a tall black man. He had a half shaven face and wore a trench coat. He had probably gotten there in a hurry.

"It is frantic down here at the moment. Officials are investigating the capsules. They have described them as large bullets. They believe it is hollow yet they cannot find any opening to see what's inside. We'll have more on the story later." Daniel shut off the TV. He had seen seven shooting stars in the sky before. Had they been the capsules. It was a possibility. Daniel had a really bad feeling about the capsules and what was inside them. Something told him that he didn't want to know what was in the capsules.

Later Daniel proceeded to the bus stop. The others were talking about the seven capsules and what they thought were inside. That's when he heard a familiar voice calling him from down the sidewalk.

"Hey Daniel." Jordan was running up the street. He was just a year under Daniel. His black hair was spiked and his black eyes were wide with excitement. He was just mere inches shorter than Daniel and had a bit more weight on him. Jordan ran long side Daniel and came to a halt. "Did you hear about the capsules that fell from the sky?"

"How could've I missed it? It's only on every news station and happens to be the talk of the town at the moment." Daniel could see the yellow bus coming up the street. That's when old man Rick came out of his house shouting. He was an elderly man with a church suit on.

"They have come," he shrieked. "They have come to kill us all. The two demons of destruction have been resurrected. Run, flea this place or you shall all die." Everyone laughed at old man. What he had just said sent a tingle up Daniel's spine. Daniel knew something was wrong. Old man Rick always stayed in his house and never came up for anything or anyone, yet today he was out in the rising sun screaming about demons. Maybe he had finally lost it. He had finally snapped and gone insane. Daniel grinned to himself. That was it, he had just gone insane. Without another thought, he got on the bus with Jordan.


	2. Awakenings

Chapter 2

Daniel was half way through school when the storm clouds began to roll in. There was an occasional flash of lightning followed by a roll of thunder. The rain had begun to pour when he was in his Algebra II class. He sighed a deep sigh. He hated huge storms.

There was a flash of lightning as the cracks appeared in the capsules. The steam showed that oxygen was now stopped being fed into the capsules. They slid open and the seven predators stepped out of their capsules. They landed in a place that seemed to be made of wood. The leaks in the roof allowed the water to pour through. Each predator clicked and pushed a button on their gauntlets. Instead of blades popping out there bodies shimmered with blue energy and they vanished. It was a little distorted where they stood, but no one live long enough to tell the difference. They all turned there heads as a human came through the large doors. He wore something on his head and what looked like a mix of clothing.

"Here Bess." He called. The others clicked as they turned to the large white and black animal. It was on four legs and looked there way. It made a low sound which the predators did not understand. The man started towards the creature when he bumped into one of the predators. "What in blazing hell?" he said aloud. One of the predators balled his hand into a fist. Two blades that measured a foot came out of the gauntlet. He squeezed his fist tighter and they lengthened again to two feet. The human had no idea what was about to happen. How inferior this one was. It was quite disappointing. The predator stood behind the human as he got up. The low cat sound it made the human turn as the predator shut off his camouflage. The mans face contorted in horror. The predator thrusted the blades into the man so they poked out of the other side. Blood poured from the wounds and the man fell back, liquid seeping from his eyes. He made an attempt to crawl away when another predator placed its foot on the humans back. The human cried in pain as the predator put pressure on its wound. The visible predator placed a hand on the mans head and began to pull, making the human scream.

With sheer strength it ripped the mans skull and spinal cord out of its housing. The predator held it for all the predators to see. All at once they bellowed a mighty roar which could be heard all over the town.

The Queen Alien roared as she heard the sound of her enemy. The shadows that moved along the wall, floor and ceiling began to move down a metal hallway. There screeching seemed to be endless as they trampled over one another, trying to be the first to spill the blood of their enemy.

Daniel shuddered violently for a moment on the bus. He was soaked from head to toe. The rain had began to pour harder since that awful noise. Everyone on the bus was talking about what it was. Daniel really didn't want to find out. He placed his backpack on his lap as Jordan took a seat near him.

"So we are going to the mall tonight?" Jordan asked. Daniel told him that morning how he felt about going to the mall to ease his mind. Daniel looked at him. The noise everyone had heard earlier made him uneasy.

"On second thought Jordan, I'm not feeling too good. Maybe tomorrow." Jordan shrugged. The trip home was silent. Everyone was straining their ears to see if they could hear the noise again. It was never heard.

Daniel got off the bus and ran to his house. The rain beating on him as hard as it could. He reached his door and reached a hand into his soaked pocket. The wetness made him struggle to pull his hand out with his keys. Then he saw it for a split second. It was a black creature and with three quick bounds, Daniel didn't get a good look at it, but he didn't want to. He put the keys in the lock and turned it. He dived in and pulled out the keys. He locked every lock on the front and back doors. He went as far as to lock the windows. What was that thing that had just crossed the road moments before? Daniel could only remember one distinct thing about it. The long tail it had. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the image. He jumped and yelped as the phone rang. "God forsaken phone." Daniel picked it up. "Hello." There was heavy breathing on the other line. "Hello." Just nothing but more heavy breathing. "Jordan this isn't funny." This time a voice did respond.

"You saw them didn't you? The two demons that will kill us all. You saw them in your dreams last night and in the road just now."

"Who is this? If you're stalking me, I'm calling the cops." There was a wheezing laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Go ahead. It won't matter soon anyways. The capsules have opened and the seven demons born from space have come into this world. The demon spawn born from this planet have too reached the surface, but you can stop them. You know how too. You prophesized about them several hundred years ago."

"What are you talking about? I'm sixteen. I couldn't have prophesized about any demons you freak." It took Daniel a second to realize the person had hung up. So did Daniel. "Crazy idiots." Yet something about it hung in the back of Daniels mind. Then he heard it, a low whisper.

"This way," a mans voice whispered from the steps. Daniel jumped. No one was home but him, unless Jordan had snuck in through the basement.

"Jordan, come out. I know your there."

"This way," the voice whispered again. Daniel looked at the kitchen counters and took a knife. He wasn't gonna be the victim of a break in. He followed the voice up the stairs. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. "This way," the voice whispered again. This time coming from the guest room.

"I've already called the cops so you better run if you know what's good for you." Daniel took a peak in the room. Nothing in it except a dresser, a night stand and a bed. Daniel sighed. It must've been his imagination. Then he heard creaking coming from above him. He looked up. The person had gone in the attic. No one in Daniel's family had been up there. Daniel didn't even know they had an attic. This house had been here before his fathers fathers time. He looked around and saw no entrance. Stupid him. He was hearing things. Then it fell. The opening to the attic broke a whole in the ceiling and a ladder fell making Daniel yell in fear. It took him a split second to realize that nothing bad had happened. He quickly went and fetched a flashlight from his parents room before crawling into the attic. He shined the light around. It was pretty large. He pulled himself all the way in and had the flashlight loom around. There were shelves of jars and books. He also noticed several thousand candles which had probably been used to light the attic before. He quickly went to go fetch a lighter which he soon came back with.

"Thank you mom for smoking." He went around and lit the candles until the whole attic was lit. Daniel almost had a heart attack. "What the holy hell?" The shelves of jars contained what looked like ugly worms and ugly baby dogs with crescent heads. The liquid inside was old and had turned to a dark yellow. The rain began to drip through the roof as Daniel explored on. The walls were painted with murals telling a story. It showed what looked like a large bat over Earth. The next mural showed seven creatures stepping out of seven bullet looking castles. After that the mural showed several creatures that looked like large black versions of what was in the jars. The next mural showed a fearsome battle between the two creatures. The last mural depicted a human and boarding the bat like ship. Then Daniel noticed the writing.

Every hundred years they come.

The winner will kill us all

There is no treaty between species

Only the one who prophesized of these beings

May stop them

Looking at the ceiling, Daniel saw a picture. It was a large black planet with a red outer rim. The sight of it made him uneasy. Then Daniel heard it again. It was the whisper again.

"This way." Daniel spun with the knife clenched in his fist tightly. Then he saw the shelf. On it was what looked like a mechanized gauntlet. Daniel poked it in case if it was some sort of trap. Daniel carefully picked it up and looked at it. He saw hinges and flipped it open. There were four small rectangle black screens with LED's lit up. A small red button blinking. Daniel pushed it and the recording began.

"It began with the finding of the seven cylinders," said the voice that had been whispering to him. "We had no idea what they were but it soon became clear they were not of Gods making. What came out horrified us all. Someone had told us of these beings but we failed to listen. Seven creatures which disappear and reappear at their will came out. Are they gods? No, that is not possible. No god would slaughter his own people. They be demons. We carried carts filled with bodies away. Then there are the seven other demons. They too be demons. They feed on our flesh until they do battle with the other demons. Though they are outsmarted these beasts fight until only one of these demon tribes are left alive. I appropriated this one from a fallen demon and after further study have discovered its uses. I may not tell them, it is for the offspring of the prophesier to find out." The message on the gauntlet had just ended when the entrance to the attic shut.


	3. Bloodshed

Chapter 3

Daniel turned on the TV the next morning. It had been hard to focus since the dream and the incident with the gauntlet. It was on the same channel it had been on the morning before.

"Massacre at a nearby mall has all school closed and everyone inside their houses. Last night, several hundred people were killed in the mall. They either had been gruesomely slaughtered. Police right now are finding the names of all the victims. Two people were eye witnesses to the slaughter as they had locked themselves in a store. Here are their stories." It showed a couple that were wrapped heavily in blankets. One was a man that rocked back and forth while his wife rubbed his shoulder.

"The shadows, they came alive and took form. There must've been at least fifty. No they couldn't have been shadows. Demons, that's it. Demons. They attacked everyone they could. After we saw several of our friends attacked we went into a store and pulled down the metal screen. Then a second kind of demon appeared. The air shimmered and he just appeared. He had a partner along with him. They struck both human and shadow, but for some reason they stopped. It looked like there weapons were effective but after they had killed at least four they shimmered and disappeared again. Me and wife found a backroom and locked ourselves in it until the authority's arr-." The man had been cut off by Daniel turning off the TV. No school and he was forced to stay indoors. There was nothing to do inside his house. Again he went upstairs and into the guestroom. He shut and locked the door behind him. He looked at the entrance to the attic and pulled it down. He made his way his way up. Again he starred at the gantlet. He strode over to it and began to examine it.

"So odd. Everything in here seems to be connected to these creatures. They seem to be from somewhere else, some planet." Daniel looked at the planet on the ceiling. "From there. It's the only possible explanation." Daniel connected the gauntlet to his arm. He expected it to be lightweight but found it heavier than he expected. He still managed to lift it. After a couple times lifting it up and down, his arm became accustomed to the weight. Daniel saw several books on a nearby desk and flipped them open. In it were several sketches. One of the crescent headed creatures. Several pictures of the humanoids and creatures having ferocious battles. The next picture was of a lone humanoid. Daniel scanned the picture from head to toe. Then he saw something he recognized quite well. The gauntlet it was wearing was none other than the one Daniel was wearing on his wrist. "So that demon the recording spoke of, it was one of these beings. And he said something about seven cylinders." Then it hit Daniel like a ton of bricks. This had all happened a hundred years ago.

They had been here before. As well as likely in the past. Daniel shuddered. So these things came every one hundred years. What for though? Just to kill one another? Just to see who was better? Or was it something that he didn't comprehend? He shook off the feeling and continued to look through the sketches that someone who was very talented had drawn. The final drawing spooked him. It showed a human boarding a craft with the humanoids. Smoke rolled out of it. The humanoids and the human were silhouetted. Another shiver went up Daniel spine. Daniel turned back to the humanoid and starred at its portrait. There was no mistaking it. This was the same demon he saw fighting in his nightmare the other night. Again he starred at the gauntlet it wore. Two blades protruded out of it. Daniel looked at his and saw no blades in his. They must've been removed. Daniel sighed and shut the book. It wasn't long before he heard a ring. He became puzzled. He hadn't put anything in the microwave or set any timers. After the third ring he realized what it was. It was the doorbell.

Daniel left the attic and shut it behind him. He ran to the door. He was about to answer it when he realized the gauntlet was still on him. He quickly removed it and put it under the couch. No body could miss him wearing it. He turned the doorknob and opened it. There in the doorway stood Jordan.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know that all civilians have been ordered to stay inside? You could get in some serious trouble." Jordan shrugged and stepped in.

"I thought if I was gonna be stuck anywhere its going to be with my friend." Jordan plopped under the couch in which the gauntlet lay under. Daniel prayed it wouldn't be crushed as he plopped into a chair. "So did you hear the news about the cylinders?" Daniel looked at him. The last thing he ever heard about the cylinders is when they had landed on that farmer's property.

"Isn't that old news?" Jordan looked at him dumbfounded.

"Are you insane? They just found it open. How is it old news?" Daniel stood straight up.

"What do you mean they're open?"

"I mean whatever was inside came out. I heard the officers talking about it. They got the farmer that lived there in a body bag. They say whatever came killed him in a really gruesome manner." Each thing that happened in this strange turn of events sent shivers up Daniel's spine. Like something was about to happen. Then all hell broke loose outside. It started with a bloodcurdling scream that made Daniel and Jordan open the door to see what was going on. Several of the creatures were coming up the streets. There had to be at least fifteen. There jet black bodies shining in the rain. Daniel and Jordan slammed the door, catching the attention of two of the creatures. "What the hell are those things out there?"

"I have no clue," said Daniel reaching under the couch and pulling out the gauntlet. "But I think they're demons." Daniel was amazed the gauntlet was still intact. He strapped it on tightly. It didn't feel as heavy as it had the first time, but it was still a little weighty.

"Demons!?! You mean from like the bible and stuff?" Jordan was beginning to panic. Daniel was wished he could tell Jordan he was scarred out of his skin, but that wouldn't help them. "Maybe you should wake up your dad."

"You know my dad. He won't wake up for anyone or anyth-." Daniel's sentence was interrupted by the smashing of his front window. One of the creatures sprawled to the floor and tried to pick itself up. "Upstairs quickly." The two quickly ran to the guest room and shut the door. Jordan turned the lock and there was a loud thud against the door. That means they had just narrowly missed it. Daniel got on the bed and pulled down the entrance to the attic.

"You got to be kidding me, you want us to hide in your attic?" There was another thud as the creature began to hurl itself at the door.

"Well its that or you could try and talk that creature into stop killing you."

"I'm up for plan A." Jordan scrambled up the ladder followed by Daniel. Daniel pulled it shut and with Jordan's help, moved the desk over the entrance. The two sat on it to put on some extra weight. Jordan looked around the candle lit basement. "I didn't know you had a basement."

"Neither did I until recently." There was a loud crash downstairs followed by shouting. The creature had obviously succeeded in bashing the door down, but it had woken up his parents at the same time.

"Kid, I'm gonna send you to where the sun don't shine no more." He heard the familiar creaking of his mom's and dad's bed below. He heard his dad lumber down the hall and stop at the doorway to the guestroom. Run dad run, Daniel thought. Instead he heard his father yell.

"What the hell are those?" he yelled. Those, thought Daniel. Now there was more than one!?! Obviously these were the creatures that had been at the mall. But the man said there were fifty. Were the ones coming up the street just a small detachment? It was possible, but something in the back of Daniel's mind told him that wasn't it. He heard his dad run down the hall followed by several thousand scratching noises. Then he heard a scream of pain, which probably woke his mom up and caused her to scream. There was another scream from his mom and all went silent. Well not entirely silent. They could hear the soft sounds of meat being torn from bone followed by several thousand more scratching sounds. Then all went silent. The only noise Daniel heard was Jordan's breathing and the screams from outside. Several minutes passed by like that. Finally Jordan spoke up.

"What do you think happened down there?" Daniel looked at Jordan. He was already on the verge of tears.

"Do you really have to ask? I think we all know went on down there?" And for once in five years, Daniel placed his head in his hands and wept. He had lost his parents and almost lost his own life. Were the creatures downstairs waiting for them? Daniel's sadness soon turned to anger towards the creatures. He stood up, his hands curled into a white knuckled fist. Two blades about two feet long extended from the gauntlet. Jordan yelped in surprise. "I'll kill them all. One by one if I must, but I won't let them live." Jordan stood up.

"And I'll help you." Daniel looked at Jordan and smiled. With that the two moved the desk and opened the exit. "Lets hope there gone."


	4. Predator

Chapter 4

Daniel dropped down first as he had the weapon. He looked all around the room. It all seemed clear. He signaled for Jordan to drop down and he did.

"So what do I do to protect myself, punch them?" Daniel turned and looked at Jordan.

"I'm gonna give you a weapon. We just need to make sure the coast is clear first."

"What is it?" Jordan said anxiously. Daniel thought. What weapons did his family own anyways. He thought long and hard. They had several types of knives in the kitchen, but they wouldn't make it that far with just the one weapon. Then it clicked.

"My dad has a twelve gauge in his closet. He has it from being with the sheriff's department. You can use that." Jordan cheered silently. Daniel stepped on the knocked down door and poked his head into the hallway. He really wished he hadn't. At the other end of the hall lay a bloody and torn apart corpse. Daniel quickly looked away and looked down the hall towards his parent's room. It seemed all clear. Daniel released his fist and the blades quickly retracted into the gauntlet. Daniel motioned Jordan along side him. Everything seemed clear. The two made their way into his parent's room. His mom seemed unhurt. Yet she rolled around the bed in pain and they heard a cracking noise coming from her. With each noise his mom yelled in pain. "Jordan, the shotgun is on the top shelf. He has a box of shells next to it."

"Alright." Jordan opened the closet as Daniel kneeled next to the bed. His mom looked at him. Her eyes wide in fear and pain.

"Run," she said. "It's in me. It's trying to get out." Daniel looked at her puzzled.

"What is? What's inside of you and trying to get out?" Daniel heard the click of Jordan pumping the shotgun.

"Well I'm armed," he said loud enough for Daniel to hear over his mom's final yell of pain. She lay motionless, yet a great mound began to build in the stomach area. Then it popped out. It was a smaller pink version of what had crashed through Daniel's front window. The creature was lunging at his neck and there was nothing he could do about it. Then it blood splattered the front of him. Do to its youth, its blood was not yet acidic. Daniel saw the tips of two blades that looked like the ones that protruded from his gauntlet when he bawled it into a fist. The blood was a dark green. Then Daniel saw it. A distorted piece of wall. Blue energy shimmered and he saw what it was. It made clicking sounds as it removed the serpent from its blades and looked at Daniel with a masked face. Daniel knew at once to be the humanoid being in the book he had looked through. The blades did not retract. Instead the humanoid raised them. There was a loud roar and the front of the humanoids armor sparked. The force made it take a step back.

Daniel looked at Jordan. The barrel of the twelve gauge smoked. Jordan pumped it and an empty shell dropped to the ground.

"Don't even think about," Jordan said taking aim again. The humanoid turned to Jordan when there was a hiss and a great demon serpent leapt into the room and tackled the humanoid down. The two struggled. Daniel and Jordan looked at one another and the two ran from the room and out of the house.

The predator looked at its foe. It had him pinned. It raised its arm and swung, removing one of it legs. It screeched and swung its stub of a leg around. Acidic blood sprayed everyone. It sizzled and hissed angrily. The predator regained its footing and took aim with its right arm. From its right gauntlet deployed a net. It pinned the creature to the wall. The spikes the net was attached to tightened it, cutting deep into the alien. The net broke and the predator held a long cylinder. It grew in length at both ends, both pointed and sharp. The alien lunged again and the predator through the spear. The spear pierced the alien and again sent it into the wall. This time it was pinned. The predator raised its blades and struck the pinned alien several dozen times in the chest. Its acidic blood ate away the blades and the predator looked at the now dead alien. It clicked in disappointment and turned to leave. There stood another serpent. It was face to face with predator. Its mouth wide open. From it another mouth that looked like an earth worm with fangs shot out and pierced the predator's neck. The predator stumbled back and held its necking. His hand covered in glowing light green blood. It reached for the knife at its side in a futile attempt to fight. The alien leapt on its prey. Its face several inches from the predators. Again the predator clicked in defiance one last time before the second mouth pierced its forehead and spilled it glowing blood on the wooden floor. It would become an appetizing meal for the alien.

Daniel and Jordan looked at the street. It was eerily quiet and empty. The two silently proceeded forward. Some of the serpents had dragged some bodies out of the houses and had torn them apart in the streets. Daniel ran to bush and quickly vomited as he saw his friend's mom lying in the road. A gaping hole in her stomach area. The thing that had been inside his mom had also been inside her as well. Daniel wiped his mouth as Jordan approached.

"We'd better hurry up." Daniel nodded and the two continued on. "These things are brutal. They just kill for no reason. They really are demons aren't they?" Something in the back of Daniels mind told him that wasn't it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but they didn't kill for no reason. It was more than that. Daniel kept by Jordan's side. He was glad that he was actually with someone. He would have probably broken down if it weren't for Jordan. Jordan's shotgun swept to the side and pointed to the bushes as they swayed. Daniel curled his hand into a fist and deployed the blades. Jordan nodded forward and Daniel nodded to show that he understood. They both proceeded forward with caution. They had just reached the bushes. Slowly Daniel bent to see what was on the other side. His heart was racing uncontrollably. The moment he looked over something lunged. He would've swung if the thing hadn't barked and began to lick him. It was the neighbors Boxer.

"Hey Duke," Daniel said petting the dog. Jordan sighed deeply and lowered his shotgun. Daniel got out of the dogs pinned and got up. He brushed the dirt off him and the blades retracted again. The dog looked at the two. It then began to whimper. Daniel knelt next to it and began to pet it. "What is it boy?" He looked at the dogs stare. It was starring in the direction of the house right next to them. Daniel slowly turned. There it stood. It was just like the last one. Daniel wouldn't have noticed it if the dog hadn't been looking at it. Its camouflage distorted what was behind it by just a little. This one stood over a fallen serpent. It picked up the head and placed it on a spear. From the camouflage figure erupted a roar of triumph. It was the same noise that he had heard in school. Daniel looked at Jordan who gave him the same look. They both recognized the sound. Then Daniel heard it. More hissing. He turned around to see the serpent that had attacked his house. Daniel deployed the blades and quickly swung. He had created deep slashes in the creature's neck as it reared its head back to attack.

It screeched in pain. Its blood sprayed the ground below it. The acidic blood ate through the dirt as it hissed. The shotgun roared and sent the creature sprawling back. They waited a few moments as it lunged. Instead of lunging for Daniel or Jordan, it tackled Duke and dug into the dog with its second mouth. Daniel leapt forward and struck the thing again. He heard more hissing. Daniel looked at the blades as they bubbled and melted. Jordan fired off two more shots to put the creature down for good. It began spasm wildly on the ground for a few moments. Then it stopped. Daniel and Jordan proceeded forward to make sure it was dead. Then an arm reached out and stopped both of them. The things camouflage was gone. Jordan quickly took aim. Daniel placed his hand on the barrel. "Wait until he tries to attack. We don't want to piss it off now do we?"

"No." Jordan lowered the gun. The humanoid kicked the serpent's leg. The serpent quickly sat up, its second jaw shot out where the creature had touched it a moment ago, making another injury to itself. Daniel figured it was like a snake. You kill it, but touch it after it dies and bites one last time. The predator then turned and began to walk away. It shimmered with blue energy and disappeared. Daniel watched it walk away. Why had it stopped them and saved one of them from having a gaping hole in them? Daniel shrugged and looked at what was left of Duke. "Well now what? I got a shotgun and you got two blades on the verge of melting from these things blood."


	5. Survivors

Chapter 5

Daniel and Jordan ran silently up the street, making sure there were no humanoids or serpents around them. Jordan pulled out the few shells that he had managed to stuff into his pockets into the shotgun. They had decided to head to the sheriffs office. It had weapons and hopefully somebody had survived. The further they went, the more the bodies piled up. Now and then the sight became too much and one of the two had to vomit in the grass. This time it was Jordan. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked at Daniel.

"Well we're almost there. Just a bit more to go."

"There are so many casualties and not one body of the other two we saw." Jordan shrugged and continued forward. Daniel stood there a moment. A feeling of he was being watched crept over him. He looked around and saw no distortion or any moving shadows. He shrugged and jogged after Jordan, not wanting to be alone.

The police station stood. It was a small brick building. On the front was a large star with sheriff spelt out in gold letters. The two looked inside through the windows. They could see blood splattered on the inside along with several bodies. They silently crept in, the doors creaking as they shut.

"Hello," Daniel called out, hoping to get someone to respond. To their dismay, no one came or any calls back. Daniel looked at the bodies. Some were civilians and some were officers. His dad would've been here if he hadn't made so much noise. Daniel shook off the feeling of sorrow that was creeping up on him. He looked at one of the officers and took his belt. On it was a small revolver and several other things as well. Daniel didn't like the feel of the belt so he took the weapon and discarded the belt. Jordan swept the shotgun back and forth to survey the area.

"It seems clear enough. If anyone is still alive, they'll come back here."

"How do you know?" Daniel asked. He felt like he had missed something.

"This is the town emergency center as well. If anything happens, everyone is supposed to meet up here." Daniel remembered now. He had learned that in elementary school. Every town has and emergency center to meet up in incase of an emergency. In this case, this was one hell of an emergency. It took Daniel several minutes to find out how to open the chamber of the revolver. When he did so, he realized two bullets were inside. The officer must've got some shots off before he was killed. Daniel looked at Jordan.

"Should we look around the building incase someone didn't hear us?" Daniel asked. Jordan shrugged. They made eye contact which made them silently agree they would. The crept down the hall silently, opening every door they were able. They knocked incase if someone was inside. The rooms ended up like the hall. They were bloody and fully of corpses. One was a locker room. Several bodies lay everywhere. One stood out like a green thumb. It was one of the serpents. It had several shot wounds in its body. Just below where its blood had touched the ground was a hole. "Let's not touch it incase its last reflex hasn't happened." Jordan nodded and they continued on. They soon came to a flight of stairs. They took turns going up a few steps and covering one another. Daniel had neglected to tell Jordan he had only two bullets. He wanted to try and keep their morale up. Again they began to search rooms. It was just like downstairs. They were bloody and full of corpses. They were half way down the hall when noises came from the room they were about to open. Daniel looked at Jordan. The two made eye contact and nodded. Slowly Daniel turned the door knob. They looked at each other again.

"One...Two...Three..." They threw the door open and came face to face with a shotgun. Daniel felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the blackness of the inside of the barrel. Jordan had his shotgun pointed at the one holding the shotgun that was aimed at Daniel. To his relief, the shotgun pointed at him lowered. Daniel saw a man wearing a tan uniform. He had a brown mustache and brown eyes. He was taller than Daniel and Jordan. He looked quite strong for someone his age. A smile spread across his face.

"What are two youngsters like you two doing with dangerous things like those?" Daniel sighed. Again he was a youngster in someone else's eyes. Wasn't there a place where he could be treated like an adult? He lowered his weapon. In the room were three women. Two seemed about his age, the other wore a tan suit. Her hair was tied back and her blue eyes looked at them. She was quite weighty and hefted an assault rifle. Why did the other two look afraid? "We got another two survivors," the officer with the shotgun yelled to the other.

"What's your name?" Jordan asked. The officer laughed.

"Usually I'm the one asking the questions. Very well then. I'm Sheriff Baker. That over there is Deputy Charlotte. So are you two here to hide too?" Jordan and Daniel looked at each other. They weren't the ones to hide and wait for help. They knew they weren't gonna get help. Who would believe them.

"Actually we're here to see if there were any survivors. We're going to try and get out of this city. So are you going to come with us?" The sheriff laughed.

"Too bad for you, our law states that we must wait here for help, so you aren't going anywhere." The sheriff smiled.

"Like hell we are. There isn't any help coming and you know i-." Before Jordan could complete the sentence, the sheriff had rammed the barrel of the shotgun into Jordan's stomach, winding him. The sheriff then kicked Jordan to the ground and pointed the shotgun at him. Daniel raised the revolver to shoot the sheriff when a shot rang out before he had even put pressure on the trigger. A bullet shot through Daniel's hand and into the metal butt of the revolver where it came to a rest. Daniel dropped the gun and cried out in anguish, holding his hand again. Then he felt it. The sense that he was being watched.

"Good work deputy, now put these two in the room with the other law breakers," Daniel heard Sheriff Baker tell the deputy. Deputy Charlotte nodded and headed towards Daniel. It was at that moment a hole appeared in her and she cried out in pain. Energy shimmered across the spear as its cloaking failed. Blood dripped from her mouth and horror spread across the sheriff's face as the humanoid uncloaked as well. Daniel looked behind him and saw it standing there. It looked at Daniel and then to the sheriff. It curled its fist and the familiar blades deployed. The sheriff barely had time to raise his shotgun before the humanoid had stuck its blades into the sheriff. Daniel had a feeling this was the same one that had showed them the reflexes of the serpent when it died. It removed the sheriff from its blades and yanked the spear from the deputy's body. The spear retracted into a cylinder. It looked in the room and proceeded in. Forgetting his pain momentarily he got up and ran after it. As he thought, it was heading for the two girls. Jordan got up and worked his way to the door. He was still winded.

Daniel placed himself in front of the humanoid and stretched his arms out to stop it from proceeding past him. His left hand burned furiously from where the bullet had penetrated. Blood began to drip off his palm.

"Don't hurt them. They are unarmed." The predator looked at Daniel and then to the girls. He pushed passed Daniel and looked at the one on the right. He wasn't looking at her face, yet her stomach area. From his leg he drew a knife that looked likely to kill anything with one swift swipe. It stood there looking at the stomach area.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked. It wasn't long before Daniel heard a cracking sound and the girl yelled in pain. Daniel knew what was happening. How were the serpents putting their children in them? Daniel had only seen the serpents kill and tear them apart, or was there another kind? He didn't want to think about it. There was another cracking sound. The other girl began to back away from her friend. Her face contorted in horror. It wasn't long before the familiar creature bounded out of its prison. The humanoid swung and missed. It landed on the ground and scurried across the ground swiftly. It came towards Daniel. Daniel tried to stomp on it but missed. Jordan snapped up the sheriff's shotgun and let off a shot. The creature exploded in a mess of green blood and tiny organs. Daniel panted.

"Where are these things coming from?" As if the question had been directed to the humanoid it opened the gauntlet on its right wrist. It pushed a button and a red laser shot up and floated into the air. It then began to lengthen and bend into a large building. It took a split second for Daniel and Jordan to recognize the school. Even the girl seemed to recognize it. It was there school. Yet it showed a tunnel under it with a large room. The humanoid pointed to the chamber. Then they all turned their heads as the roar of another humanoid exploded down the halls of the sheriff's building.

The predator had been here to back up its comrade from any aliens that might have happened to hang around. It had reached the end of the hall when an alien lunged at it. Even though the predator had been cloaked, it knew exactly where it was. The predator roared in pain as the aliens second jaw shot out and punctured the predator's armor and chest. The predator made a clicking noise and drew the same knife they had all been armed with. It struck the neck of the alien in the neck. It hissed. Its green blood splattered its chest armor. The predator threw the alien off and stood up. It quickly removed it chest armor and starred at the alien. He watched it regain its footing and stand. Its tail swayed from side to side ready to strike. Then its tail lunged out. The predator had barely managed to duck it. He swung the knife and cut off the blades to the tail. The alien shrieked in pain. The predator lunged back as acid blood sprayed where he had stood moments before. He looked at the blade to his knife. It bubbled and hissed. It was useless now. The predator dropped it and looked up. The alien was gone. The predator took out a cylinder and pushed a rune on it. The cylinder extended and became pointed at both ends. It cycled through its visions to see if the creature was hidden somewhere. Nothing came up.

A drop landed on his shoulder pad and began to eat away at it. The predator tore it off quickly, but not quick enough. The alien lunged on the predator, its second jaw shot out and struck it several times in the shoulder. The predator erupted a roar of pain. Its wrist blades deployed, but it was useless to fight. The alien had won, but it wasn't going to die without putting up a fight. It wasn't long before the second jaw pierced the neck several times, causing the predator to bleed to death. The alien tore its claws into its enemy's skin and ripped it open. What a meal it would make.

Daniel looked at the predator and together they ran to see what was happening, Jordan and the girl behind them.


	6. Allies

Chapter 6

Daniel and the humanoid were first to arrive at the scene. The humanoid clicked in defiance as the serpent reared its head and looked at them. Daniel looked at himself. How stupid he had been? He had run off without any protective weapon. He decided to stand behind the humanoid. The serpent lunged and the humanoid grabbed it and through it down the hall. Daniel ran over to the fallen humanoid. It had to have some sort of working weapon. Then he noticed it. It was a cylinder with a weird kind of writing on it. It was only a single character, but it was strange none the less. He picked it up and rubbed his fingers over the writing. It glowed white for a moment and then stopped. The cylinder extended at both ends. Both ends were very sharp. The spear was pretty light weight, but it looked like it wouldn't break easily. He looked up to see the serpent getting to its feet. Daniel looked further down the hall to see Jordan and the new girl rear around a corner and quickly jump behind it as they saw the serpent. Jordan disappeared for a moment and then reappeared. He pumped the shotgun and took aim.

The barrel flared and the serpent began flailing around. It had a large hole in its hind left leg. The familiar blood sprayed the floor and made it burn. Daniel didn't know how to use the weapon he was wielding but he'd try. The pain in his hand was excruciating. He resisted the burning and the pain. If he let his guard down for a moment, he knew what the serpent would do. Several moments later it regained it footing. The humanoid drew the same cylinder and touched the same writing. It too lengthened into a spear. The serpent looked around. It knew it was outnumbered, but it planned to take its mortal enemy with it. It lunged and swung its claws. They scratched against the metal face of the humanoid leaving great long scratches down one side. The humanoid thrusted his spear into the serpents head and watched it squirm around. Daniel raised his spear too and plunged it into the serpent. The humanoid looked at him in wonder. Jordan walked over and pumped the shotgun. The empty shell flew out.

He aimed at the center of the serpent and fired again. It took several moments for the serpent to stop squirming. Daniel pulled out his spear and saw that the point had melted. So had the end to the humanoids spear. Daniel turned to it.

"Who and what are you?" The creature removed two small cords that visible oxygen steamed from for a few moments. It removed the metal that covered its face. The sight made Daniel and Jordan yelp in surprise. The girl that was approaching had passed out on her to them. It had grey-green skin and four clicking mandibles. In the middle of the mandibles was a mouth. Daniel almost yelled in terror when it spoke the same language as him. Its voice was deep.

"I am Man'l. A come from a clan called the Predators."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"I am here to prove my hunting skills," he said looking at the serpent that they had just killed.

"Well what are they?"

"We do not know their real names so we call them Aliens. There are many types to hunt. We brought them here to hunt to prove ourselves."

"Okay, then why are you helping us? If you're hunting them, why aren't you hunting us too?" The creature laughed a throaty laughed and saw they were not kidding. It stopped laughing and answered their question.

"You are hunters too aren't you? I saw you kill that alien without effort." Daniel and Jordan looked at one another. The only thing keeping them alive was the fact that they had killed an alien and he thought they were hunters. They didn't mind as long as they kept living. Man'l then looked to the passed out girl. "Is she one of your humans mate?" Daniel snorted. They used mate as a term for wife. Daniel shook his head. So did Jordan. "Then why keep her? Wouldn't she be in the way of hunting or escaping?"

Daniel tried to think. These Predators were obviously a race of hunters. All of them.

"She's part of our clan," Jordan said. Mant'l nodded his head to show he understood. Daniel began thinking. Mant'l would become a valuable team member if they were to kill off these aliens. He needed to ask.

"Mant'l." The predator looked his way. "Would you help destroy these things?" Daniel looked at the predator who looked back. It took a while but Mant'l nodded his head. Daniel was happy. "Well then first priority is to get us some weapons."

"Hand me your spear," Mant'l said. Daniel didn't see why, he only had one good end. As soon as he killed another alien that end would melt too. Mant'l picked the aliens tale blades that were lying on the floor. He separated them and tied one on to both spears. He handed it back to Daniel. Mant'l pulled out his knife and began to remove the alien's head. The stench made Daniel want to vomit. To his surprise, Mant'l stuck it to the end of Daniel's spear that hadn't been repaired. "It is your trophy. Show it off with pride."

"Oh I'll show it off alright. I'll show it off to those damned aliens and whatever's giving birth to them." The predator nodded and spoke again.

"If we can get to my last two friends, we can go in at full force."

"Your last two? How many did you lose?"

In her chamber the Queen roared in satisfaction. Two predators were mounted in the mall. They were covered in what looked like a hard organic substance. Slowly they stirred. There metal masks had been removed. They clicked their mandibles in anger. They had been brought to the Queens chamber. One thing remained in their heads though, why? It wasn't like them to just drag their prey from the upper world to their chambers. One struggled to reach his gauntlet. He managed to flip it open and press a button. It activated a homing beacon that all his clan would be able to pick up. The predator looked at his comrade. He noticed his comrade was bleeding from the neck, but still breathing. They had been in an intense battle against several aliens when they all just poured out of their hole. He didn't like the feeling he had one bit. Then he roared in pain. Something inside of him was ripping and tearing. He knew what was happening and felt disgraced. His prey had placed one of their ugly little children in him. Yet this one was stronger. It was tearing through everything. Then out it burst. The predator had never seen anything like it. It seemed too mixed of alien and predator. He had heard rumors about these. It was a Predalien. The most dangerous kind of alien type there was. He watched as it dropped out and another burst from his friend. His last sight before he died was seeing the two scurry up the small tunnel and into the real world.

Daniel's gauntlet began beeping as well as the predators. Mant'l looked at it. Daniel opened his and the L.E.D.'s were alight in a language that Daniel couldn't understand.

"It's Resul. He set off his tracker. Either something bad has happened or someone's playing with his gauntlet." Mant'l looked at Daniel. A shiver was sent up his spine as Mant'l cursed in a roar of clicks and noise. Daniel guessed it was his language. Daniel had a feeling he knew why the tracking device had gone off. Resul had probably been in there nest. The same message scrolled over and over again. Daniel shut the gauntlet and looked at Mant'l.

"It's now or never Mant'l. We can't wait for your comrades forever." Mant'l looked at him. No not at him. Behind him. Daniel turned. They were distorted figures, but Daniel knew what they were. There bodies shimmered with blue energy as they turned off their camouflage. Mant'l put his mask back on. The two predators looked at Daniel and his spear. They noticed the aliens head on the bottom end of the spear and did nothing. They looked at Jordan and clicked in defiance. Mant'l stepped in front of his two comrades and began to talk to them. Jordan and Daniel proceeded over to the girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was about Jordan's size and weight. She looked younger though. Probably around the age of thirteen. She slowly stirred.

"Not to fast now," Jordan said. "You don't need to black out first thing." The girl looked at the two and then at Daniel spear. She screamed and looked away. Daniel sighed.

"I'm going to see Mant'l. Maybe he talked his comrades into helping us." Jordan nodded and Daniel walked away. All he heard was the girl's name. Her name was Karen. Daniel stood next to Mant'l. "So what's the verdict?"

"Verdict?" Mant'l asked confused.

"I mean what's their answer." The other two predators looked at him as he said their. Mant'l nodded to show that he understood.

"It is against there pride to help humans, but they will help you, not your friend. They recognize you as a hunter for your trophy, but your friend is just a bug in a big world." Daniel nodded.

"A simple yes would've done, but alright."

"But they said we must hurry. The ship is coming back to get us on a fresh moon." Daniel guessed he meant the new moon. That was alright. It was only about an hours walk to the school. Daniel walked over to Jordan and Karen. Karen turned away at the sight of the aliens head.

"They'll help us, but we need to get her a weapon." Jordan grinned.

"That's easy. I'll get that machine gun the deputy was using." Jordan ran off and returned a few moments later, handing Karen the gun. "These ugly sons of a bitches won't know what hit them."


	7. Endings

Chapter 7

Mant'l, Daniel, Jordan and Karen waited for the other two predators to return. They were checking out the school entrances. Undoubtedly there were guards to protect the entrances. After all they were smart. Daniel walked over to Mant'l.

"Mant'l, do you think, maybe when this is all over, I could go with you guys to wherever you're going. I have no life here and there is nothing left for me to do. After this I'll be a wanderer." Mant'l looked at him.

"That would not be for me to understand. You must know that. The elder of our ship decides who may get on our ship and who may not. You wouldn't be the first human to get on our ship to go train with us."

"I wouldn't!?!"

"No, but that is a tale for another time. Quickly now, I hear my comrades coming. I can also here other footsteps. They're being followed by aliens." Daniel ran over to his friends and told them to hide. The three hid in the bushes together. Soon enough, two predators ran by. They were being followed by three aliens. Daniel smirked. He would get the slowest one. He took aim and threw. It hit the alien in the side, rather than in the neck where Daniel had been aiming. He quickly moved out and got his spear. He stabbed the alien with the tail blade several times until it stopped moving. At the moment he felt pride in his kill. Was this the feeling of being a hunter? No matter all he knew was that he enjoyed the feeling. The other two aliens stopped and looked at their fallen comrade. They looked from the two predators to the human. Humans were so much easier to kill. They reared and lunged. Another spear pierced the alien on Daniel right. The bushes flared as the shotgun fired and took the alien out in midair. It squirmed on the ground as Jordan came out and stood over it. He aimed the barrel for its throat and pulled the trigger. Its neck exploded in acidic blood. Mant'l came out and began slashing open the wounded alien. Daniel took the time to remove a finger from the alien as a trophy. Karen came out of the bushes and looked at the two.

"Are we really going to go through with this?"

"Unless the plan has changed." The three predators strode over to the humans.

"You all must know something," Mant'l said. "Once we drop our bombs down those shafts we must exit the school. The blast will happen underground, but chances are it will take the school with it. Another thing is, as soon as the bombs hit the bottom, the Queen is going to most likely send out a hormone that will likely alert the other aliens to kill us before we leave."

"Little chance of survival. Why the hell wouldn't we do it?" The six proceeded to the entrance that the other two predators had lured the aliens away from. Daniel and Mant'l stepped in first, to try and see if there were any guards on the inside. Daniel was relieved to find that there weren't. He didn't know if he could fight in such closed quarters.

"Show me the map. I'll know which room it's in. I know this school like the back of my hand."

"Why would you know the back of your hand?" asked Mant'l. Daniel sighed.

"It's just a saying that means I've memorized something." Mant'l nodded and opened his gauntlet. The laser formed itself into the school again. Below the school was a long shaft that led to the chamber. He knew which classroom it was. It had been sealed off for construction several months ago. Daniel led them. They stopped at a corner. Just around it they could hear at least two aliens. Jordan nodded and stood next to the corner. He turned and fired. His barrel flared several times before he nodded to show that the coast was clear. The other turned. Daniel had thought wrong. Instead of two there were five. He was glad he wasn't the one who leapt out. Trying to take on all those aliens with a spear would be plain suicide. Daniel opened the door to the room and was shocked to see what they had found. The room was covered in eggs. Very large ones. Daniel shuddered and looked. There it was. It had to be at least seven meters wide. It was the entrance to the chamber. Daniel watched as the three predators opened their gauntlets and pushed a variety of buttons. They began to beep slowly in rhythm. The three predators threw the device into the large hole and turned to the humans.

"We must go now," said Mant'l.

The Queen watched as the three devices hit the floor to her chamber. She roared in defeat. No matter, there was another Queen out there. A newly born Predalien Queen. What they had failed in the Predaliens would succeed in. She let out a hormone that would alert the aliens and awaken the eggs. It was her last attempt to get revenge on her enemy.

The five ran. As they turned a corner, one of the predators tripped. Daniel would've turned to help the predator but at least ten aliens piled on him. That made Daniel run faster. Karen got a few shots off with her assault rifle. She then ran along side Jordan. The five made it out of the building. Through the open doors, Daniel could see the aliens heading to the exit. The explosion was gonna be too late. Then it happened. The school blew in a big orb of plasma, burning and killing anything in the school. The force of the explosion threw the five to the ground. A cloud of dust swirled around the surrounding area. Daniel looked up and saw two feet. He looked up at the being. It was another predator. But it wasn't Mant'l or the other predator. He saw Mant'l and the other predator kneel before this predator. Mant'l spoke under his breath.

"If you wish to come with us, bow before the elder." So this was there leader. Daniel found himself kneeling as well.

The elder was stunned to see the human kneel before him. The last time he had seen this happen is when they had taught how the humans to build pyramids.

"_Why does this human bow before me_? _Is he one of the old ways_?" Mant'l spoke up.

"_No my elder. He wishes to travel with us. He may not be of our kind but he has been useful and is a skilled hunter when it comes to hunting the Xenomorphs._" The elder looked from Mant'l to the human and then back to Mant'l.

"_You know the rules for bringing a foreign hunter with us. He is your responsibility as of this point. He must learn our language and our ways. Until then he does not go on any hunts."_

_"Yes my elder." _Mant'l turned to Daniel. "He said you may come, but you are to stick with me at all times." Daniel nodded and turned to Jordan.

"What does he mean you may come? Are you actually going with them?" Daniel nodded.

"There is nothing left for me here. I'm going to become a predator and hunt the deadliest creatures. Yet something tells me I will return. Until I do, keep this." Daniel handed Jordan the alien finger he had cut off. He placed it in Jordan's hand. "Give me this when I return." Jordan nodded and watched as Daniel boarded a spearheaded ship with Mant'l and the other predators. He knew at the bottom of his soul he would see Daniel again too.


End file.
